On a summers breeze
by Arthurs Merlin
Summary: Ron and Hermione meet after 3 years of no contact. Will sparks fly. Inspired by 'I'm just a little girl' will Ron finally listen and see Hermione differently CHAPTER 3 AND 4 ADDED
1. Chapter 1

On Summers Breeze

AN: This was never intended to be autobiographical but it has seemingly turned out that way, my ex-fiancé and I are on and off in physical relationship at the moment. We are getting better and working towards a strictly platonic relationship, and every time we try to talk about our former relationship or the state of things now we both end up arguing or crying. And we came to the agreement that if things happen between us we should think nothing of it.

And reading over this fic I noticed similarities and scary parallels in the situations. Well please read and review, it was originally going to be HG/SS but I just couldn't bring myself to write that pairing without it being major, major cliché. It is Hr/RW and is a song fic, I may make it into a real fic later on if enough people like the idea. Based on the song 'I'm just a little girl' by Amy Studt a British artist back in 2001.

I do not own Hermione Granger or Ron Weasley as they are trademarks of JKR and WB(grrr)

Hermione Granger was ultimately fed up with the situation that she constantly found herself in, for one thing her muggle friends kept trying to set her up with the next door neighbour Simon who Hermione had grown up with. But she refused flatly and when her friends prodded her she would lash out saying that her love life was no one else's business. The man she was in love with would never look twice at her, she felt hurt and betrayed by an emotion she felt was wrong. Not for the first time that summer did Hermione sit up in her room and cry, her heart splitting further more as she thought about him more and more.

'Hermione,' Mrs Granger called 'dinner is ready, Sarah says she will eat your share if your not down here pronto,'

Hermione groaned, pushing herself of her bed she made her way down the stairs to the small kitchen area at the back of the house where her mum and Sarah were sat at the table and her dad was at the stove leaning over a large cooking pot.

'Is everything alright dear?' Mrs Granger asked, as Mr Granger began dishing out the pasta at the table

'Everything's fine,'

'No it isn't,' Sarah said pointedly 'I heard you crying again, crying over that Krum guy again are we. I'd never let a guy dump me, especially if he was older, I'd make sure I got in there first,'

'I didn't ask for your opinion sis,' Hermione snapped 'and I wasn't crying, nor am I upset about Viktor,'

'Sarah, stop bugging your sister,' Mrs Granger said sternly 'whatever it is my love, it will sort itself out, trust me.'

Hermione wished she shared her mothers sentiments.

_I'm just a little girl_

_Sometimes I feel your not listening,_

_Sometimes I feel you don't understand, _

_That I think I got the answer_

_Already know what your gonna say_

Hermione spent the next afternoon in London's Oxford Road and she followed it on to a trip to Leicester Square where she had lunch and watched the many tourists flock by, all buying tickets for the theatre shows and it was difficult to spot the natural born Londoner in such a crowd of tourists and young film fans staring up at the Odeon in wonder. She sipped her coffee, Starbucks was her favourite place and she hugged the mug tighter as she watched aimlessly at the many people wandering past the window.

Her thoughts drifted to him. She couldn't help it. But he would never think about her, she was positive.

_Cos_ _I'm just a little girl you see_

_But theres a hell of a lot more to me_

_Don't ever underestimate what I can do_

_Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be_

Ron Weasley was bored, he had exhausted his wand to the point of no return with the amount of spells he had practiced for charms and Ginny was out with her friends in Diagon Alley and Fred and George had moved into their premises and were always busy. Ron never thought he would miss being with all his brothers, when they had all been together it was rare to find peace and quiet but now that's all their was, peace and quiet. Deciding that there was little to do around the Burrow he decided on a trip into muggle London, he knew his parents would hit he roof if they found out that he had gone out into the muggle world alone but Ron felt competent, how hard could it be.

Hermione finished her coffee and looking at her watch realised she would have to meet her mother in Debenhams at 4 for tea with her grandmother Dora. Hermione walked briskly through Leicester square and down to the tube where she would catch the train and get off two stops down. But there was some sort of a hold up at the turn stiles.

'Sir I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you're saying. What are muggles?'

'Look, I'm not used to this, how do I use this?'

The station attendant (AN: Station attendants actually checking tickets! Whatever next) looked strangely at Ron and said again

'What, you don't know how to use a ticket?'

'Yes, all I want to do is get on the….on the….thingymajg,'

'Are you foreign?' the attendant asked shrewdly, Hermione pushed her way to the front of the que and smiled at a very surprised Ron.

'There you are! I wondered where you got to, sorry Sir, my brother is on day release from the hospital. He has a terrible memory,' Hermione explained hurriedly and grabbing Ron by the arm she pulled him away from the chattering crowd. The flow of people traffic in and out of the ticket barriers returned to normal and Hermione pulled Ron over by the steps leading up to the square.

'What are you doing here?' Hermione asked 'you never paid attention in muggle studies what are you doing out here on your own?'

'I was bored,'

'Ron Weasley, you do not just wonder out into muggle London because you are bored. Why didn't you write to me, I could've helped you around a bit,'

'I assumed,' Ron replied huffily 'that now you and Viktor are engaged that you would be spending copious amounts of time in Bulgaria,'

Hermione looked astonished and merely replied

'You don't read the Prophet ever do you?'

'I'm not gonna answer that,' Ron mumbled in reply

'Viktor and I were over nearly 2 months ago,'

'Well you didn't tell me, we've been friends for nearly 10 years and another thing, you turned 21 last year and did I hear from you? Not a single thing. You forgot about me and I forgot about you,' Ron said pointedly Hermione couldn't believe even at 21 years old Ron Weasley was still as infuriating as ever. It was true they had not spoken since Hermione and Viktor had began dating again at the end of their seventh year. Harry had kept in contact best he could but was often too busy to talk to anyone other than his personal assistants at the ministry these days. Hermione stared at Ron and replied

'Look the reason I didn't talk to you for so long is that-' Hermione paused 'Viktor wanted me, he didn't want me to talk to you,'

'For merlins sake Herm you expect me to believe that. Look lets get out of here and up onto ground level,' Ron said. They wandered back up to Leicester square, the blinking summer sunlight shining in their eyes.

'Ron, I couldn't talk to you, because I,' the words were caught in Hermione's throat and she walked briskly through the square and towards Debenhams. Ron found it hard to keep up with her.

'You never understood how I felt about you, you never listened!' Hermione said angrily 'even now, you're not listening,'

_You say im just a little girl how can I compare,_

_What do I know what have I got to share but there's nothing in this world, nothing in this world that can hold me down_

_Can you hear me don't you understand,_

_That I wanna be myself, I wanna be the girl, I wanna be the one you can rely on_

_All I wish you could see all there is of me, how I long to be, that you take me for who I am_

Ron was confused; he had had no contact from Hermione since she had moved to Bulgaria with Viktor and assumed she no longer wanted to know him. Thinking about it however Ron realised Hermione had never been the kind of person to just cut contact willingly, she had always been protective of both he and Harry at Hogwarts.

'Hermione look I didn't expect to meet you today, is there anything you want to say to me?'

'If you really want to know then yes there is something I want to say to you,' Hermione said, turning a corner sharply and on up the high street towards Debenhams.

'Hermione,' Ron probed

'I liked you, that's why I couldn't speak to you. Are you happy now?' Hermione half shouted her hair all over the place

'Hermione calm down.' Ron implored, taking her by the arm.

'I can't calm down; I've spent all summer crying over a man who never once thought about me in any other way than friend. And as for Viktor, well that made things worse. You could've contacted me; did it ever occur to you that I would reply if you contacted me?' Hermione said angrily, struggling free from Rons grip. 'I thought I was over you, but I'm clearly not,'

'I'm just a girl, asking a boy to like me,' Hermione said, 'that's all,'

'But you're Hermione, you're my best friend,' Ron said, as they made there way through Debenhams department store, and it hadn't yet occurred to Ron to ask where she was going.

'I'm also a girl….I mean a woman, Ron,' Hermione argued

'By the way, where are we going?'

'I am meeting my grandmother and mum,' Hermione replied

'But-'

Hermione rushed up the escalators, her shoulder bag swinging with her ponytail falling apart. Ron was confused by the escalator and remained at the bottom.

'Huh?' Ron said, casing a queue of people behind him yet again. Hermione looked behind her and shouted

'Ron, move onto the step, get out of the way Ron,' and Hermione disappeared up the escalator. Ron stepped on the escalator and stood still, not believing or trusting in muggle escalators as he had done since his sixth year when he had fallen down one in Euston station. Hermione was waiting at the top

'Ron, I am going to have to leave you, the last thing I want is my mum and gran meeting you,'

'Charming,' Ron said

'No, look if I bring you along my mum will think she is seeing things and my gran will start on about me never being able to hold a man down.'

'Herm, your 21, not 41,' Ron replied 'I'll come along and I promise I won't say anything, we haven't spoken for nearly 3 years I think we need to catch up,' Hermione pondered this and was coming to the conclusion that fate was ultimately cruel, the man she had been crying over all summer was now physically here, asking her to spend time with him and she had a prior engagement.

'Well, you can come, but please let me talk. And then we can go to a little place down the road that I know, it's a coffee book shop thing and we will, or rather you let me do the talking and for once Ron Weasley you will listen to me,' Hermione explained, she then set eyes upon her mum and Grandmother sat at a table at the sushi counter. Mrs Granger was pushing her mothers arm away as Ms Trent tried to fix her daughters already perfect hair.

'Mother,' Ivy Granger said 'my hair is fine,'

'You could've married anyone, you could've married a real doctor-'

'My, my husband is a dentist, he is a real doctor and so am I.' Ivy said impatiently and then clasped eyes on Hermione, she mouthed to her daughter and rolling her eyes 'Mothers!'

Ivy then noticed that as Hermione came closer she had with her a man Ivy never thought she would see again, Ron Weasley.

AN: I will end it here for now. I will add the next chapter tonight. I hope you like. I want peoples opinion on it before I finish this story or add the final chapter. There will be 3 chapters.

_Cos_ _I'm just a little girl you see_

_But theres a hell of a lot more to me_

_Don't ever underestimate what I can do_

_Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be_

_Sometimes I feel _

_Your_ _not listening_

_Sometimes I feel you don't understand_

_Cos_ _I'm just a little girl you see_

_But theres a hell of a lot more to me_

_Don't ever underestimate what I can do_

_Don't ever tell me how I'm meant to be_


	2. Coffee and Sushi

AN: This chapter was inspired by Charlotte Church 'Mood Swings' One line in particular 'bad timing to come at me like that' and it just got the creative juices flowing. It is not my best work but I hope you enjoy it. I will tr to update before Monday but doubtful asI have a packed weekend. I may update Sunday. Thank you so much for the kind reviews. As usual I do not own anything because they belong to JKR and WB (grrr). Here it is!

Coffee and Sushi

Hermione smiled at her grandmother and mother as she sat down and her grandma picked up immediately on Ron Weasley who smiled uncomfortably but as best he could.

'Hermione, where did you find a man? Are we picking random strangers up of the street now to date?' Grandma inquired suspiciously and turning to her daughter she added 'you didn't tell me Hermione had a boyfriend,'

Hermione groaned ad said sharply

'He isn't my boyfriend Gran; this is Ron Weasley, my friend from high school,'

'Really, do you have a girlfriend Mr Weasley?' Gran probed instantly

'Gran,' Hermione exclaimed 'we aren't here to discuss my love life,'

Grandma looked slightly abashed and said sympathetically taking Hermione's hand

'Of course not dear, we're here to talk about my wedding,'

'Mum, what wedding?' Ivy said astounded, almost dropping her latte

'Your father and I, we're getting remarried,'

'But mum, why and where are you going to find the money.' Ivy implored

Ron was sat quietly, becoming confused by this situation and the fact that he had to keep his mouth shut for longer than a minute was tearing him apart. Hermione noticed how uneasy he felt and smiled encouragingly at him from across the table and she then said

'Ron, do you want anything to drink?'

'Erm, yeah sure.' Ron mumbled 'what've they got?'

'Come and see for yourself,' Hermione urged and jumped of her stool and wondered over to the bar

'Ugh,' Ron said, making a face as he looked down at some of the sushi dishes 'don't muggles eat normal food,'

'Of course we do, this is just extreme food,' Hermione explained fiddling in her purse for some change and she looked to the guy behind the bar and said 'a sparkling mineral water and some of that,' she pointed at a small sushi dish.

'Ron- anything,' Hermione probed looking at him and then to the sea food counter

'Erm, no thanks Herm. Do they do just water or something?

'Sparkling, fruit, lemon and honey or still?'

'Water comes in flavours?' Ron replied perplexed, Hermione frowned at him and he added 'I will have a still water thanks,'

'How much is that,' Hermione asked

'Its on the house for such a gorgeous young woman like yourself,' the guy behind the bar said, handing Hermione her food and two bottles of water. Hermione blushed deeply

'Maybe you shouldn't if your boss catches you-'

'I am the boss' he replied, smirking 'I can give as many free samples to as many pretty girls I want,'

'Hey, Hermione your mum wants you,' Ron said but Hermione wasn't listening.

'You're a natural born flatterer, my mum always warned me against men like you,' Hermione replied 'thanks for the free food,' and Hermione smiled and turned away from the attendant to wander back to her table with Ron.

'He was chatting you up,' Ron pointed out

'I'm not stupid Ron,' Hermione replied flatly settling back in her stool 'if you hadn't noticed I wasn't exactly resisting his charm now was I,' she paused 'mum, I'll be late home for dinner as Ron and I have some catching up to do,'

Ivy smiled and nodded whilst her mother attempted to or rather forced pictures of lilac wedding dresses under her nose.

'Now everything will be in lilac or lavender I haven't quite made a decision, what do you think dear? And you will have to tell that husband of yours not to wear his smock to the wedding,

'Mum. Collin and I do not wear a dentistry gear outside of the surgery, and we don't play dentist and dental nurse,' Ivy added seeing the smirk on her mothers face.

Hermione and Ron felt they should be moving on, finishing her sushi Hermione said goodbye to her mother and grandma swiftly and left Debenhams with Ron in close pursuit.

'Ron, you're such a wizard sometimes,' Hermione commented as they neared the small coffee shop near Edgware tube station that sold magazines and books on all types of coffee imaginable. Ron was out of breath from walking the half a mile from Debenhams to Edgware; he was out of breath and glared at Hermione scathingly.

'Forgive me but we normally apparate our kind. Why for heavens sake aren't we apparating?'

'Because,' Hermione said 'its far too much hassle and you wanted muggle London Ron so you're gonna get muggle London.'

'Fine, is this it?' Ron said looking up at the shop. He followed Hermione in and up to the coffee bar where Hermione ordered a latte and Ron a hot chocolate. They chose a small table by the window so they could watch the different people wander up an down the road.

'Right, where do we start,' Hermione asked, taking a sip of her latte and sighing heavily looking at Ron

'Well, we could start on the incident in the summer of the 6th-7th year,'

'Really, do we have to,' Hermione said squirming in her seat 'you know I didn't mean to-'

'I just want clarification Herm, as much as I trusted my girlfriend my best friend put doubts in my mind.' Ron said cryptically, lifting the mug to his lips and smirked.

'Look Ron, please,' Hermione begged 'I really don't want to talk about that, it was a mistake okay,'

'Did you sleep with him,' Ron said bluntly

'No,' Hermione said quickly 'I didn't. Look lets start from a different point, the point of where we lost contact how about that.

And then we can get onto questions such as 'what've you been up to?' agreed,'

'Agreed,' Ron replied smiling 'so I'll start, when I found out that you were back with Victor I became very jealous,'

'That was obvious,' Hermione giggled 'you wouldn't let us be together alone for longer than two minutes,'

Ron smiled and nodded, that fact he could not deny as he didn't trust that Bulgarian as far as he could spit and knew his intentions with Hermione went purely beyond holding hands and for that reason Ron had wanted to keep them apart. Ron watched Hermione as she took another sip of her coffee and noticed how smooth her rosey red lips were, shaking himself he jumped back into reality.

AN: Please Read and Review!


	3. Inquisitive Siblings

AN: This is the third part. There will be an additional part to this, possibly. I do not own the characters as per usual but I do own Sarah, but Sarah is your typical fourteen year old. Here it is! Tanks for the reviews everyone

Here it is!

Louise XxX

'I admit there were lots of things left unsaid the day we parted,' Hermione explained softly placing her cup down slowly. Ron nodded in agreement as he took another sip of his hot chocolate.

'I think we both know that, but that's the way we are isn't it,' Ron said 'we are Ron and Hermione, destined to forever argue and ignore what truly matters,'

'And what would you say truly matters,' Hermione said in a challenging tone

'You,' Ron said softly 'you're my best friend, Harry is always busy and we've been through a lot together too,'

'Best friend,' Hermione repeated, nodding 'and you never thought for one second that-'

'That what' Ron interrupted blankly

'Let me finish and you'll find out,' Hermione answered sharply and continued gently 'that I may have liked you,'

'Well yeah,' Ron said, becoming a little uncomfortable he squirmed uneasily in his chair 'but it wasn't anything-

'It might have been something to me,' Hermione almost pleaded and was astounded at how whiney she sounded she adjusted her tone quickly. The coffee shop was slowly emptying of muggles and the night manager wandered into the shop, Hermione distracted her attention from Ron by watching the managers switch over.

'Well you never said anything,' Ron pointed out fairly, then casting a glance at his watch he added 'we best be going, we don't want to be here all evening,'

'There you go again,' Hermione snapped 'assuming a 'we' but you clearly don't get what I am trying to tell you do you,'

'Spell it out then,' Ron said unperturbed 'what is it you want to say to me?'

'I like you a lot, and I don't just mean as a friend Ron, I'll let you work that one out. See you around,' Hermione said and left the coffee shop quickly putting her coat on as she went. Ron was left perplexed in the muggle coffee shop with the night manager smirking at him and he said

'I think that was pretty clear mate,'

'Excuse me,' Ron replied 'what was clear,'

'That girl,' the night manager said undoing a box of sugar packets forcefully 'she wanted to go out with you, she said it, and she likes you. If I were you mate I'd run after her, a good looking girl like that doesn't come around very often,'

Ron was no longer confused but the attraction between him and Hermione would just come between their friendship and it was then that Ron realised that he had no idea where Hermione lived. Feeling slightly defeated Ron returned to the Burrow where he found Ginny and her new boyfriend sitting in the living room listening to the radio. Mrs Weasley was in the kitchen cooking up dinner and she looked mildly upset and Ron guessed correctly that Percy had been in touch today.

'Don't think about it any more Mum, it was Percy's decision and he'll have to live with it, you shouldn't have to live with it,' Ron said gently and paused 'I met Hermione today,'

Mrs Weasley was startled by this news and so too was Ginny who left the comforting arms of her new boyfriend and wandered into the kitchen.

'Hermione, really, is she okay?' Ginny asked quickly 'I heard she split from Victor but had no idea she was back in England,'

'She seemed fine,' Ron said shortly settling down at the table and flicking through the prophet aimlessly. Ginny seemed somewhat unconvinced and probed her older brother further.

'What did you talk about, I know that when she left you two weren't exactly on good terms,' Ginny began but with a glare from Mrs Weasley she shut up rather abruptly and rejoined her boyfriend in the lounge where a new band was now singing out from the radio.

'We just talked,' Ron explained before his mum had even said a word as she rinsed the radishes off.

'I wasn't going to say anything Ron,' Mrs Weasley said quietly 'just that you may have a missed a great opportunity, I would speak to Harry about it if I were you. He of all people will want to know Hermione is back in the country. It might do well to avoid telling Liana however,'

Ron looked confused, he had never heard any mention of Liana before and was surprised to hear such an American name uttered politely from Mrs Weasley's mouth.

'Who is Liana,' Ron asked curiously, being handed the knives and forks to set the table for dinner.

'If you actually read the Prophet you might have more knowledge of current affairs,' Mrs Weasley said sharply

Ron flicked to the front page of the prophet and found the most startling picture of Harry and a girl with sweeping brown hair and a figure that would make any guys head turn. Reading the headline he was not quite sure whether he was elated that Harry had finally found someone or whether he was jealous of his friends new found love according to the prophet at any rate Harry was head over heals for this American.

Meanwhile Hermione had returned home only to be interrogated by her younger sister who was proving to be a bigger pain in the arse than normally.

'Mum says you were with a guy today, I'd never go out with anyone who had ginger hair,' Sarah said huffily with her arms folded lay out on the settee flicking aimlessly through the tv channels.

Hermione instantly sat on the end of the settee crushing Sarah's legs and angrily tried to grab the remote control from her.

'Hey, get off; dad the mad witch cow is attacking me!'

Mr Granger wandered into the living room to find his two daughters fighting forcefully, Hermione stopped almost a second after she saw her dad enter the room.

'Hermione, how old are you,'

'True dad,' Hermione said simply 'I'm above age'

'Accio remote' and the remote flew straight into Hermione's hands instantly leaving Sarah glaring at her. Hermione turned to her dad and smiled sweetly.

'That's not what I meant,' Mr Granger said flatly 'stop bickering,' and he left the room just as quickly. Sarah glowered at her sister before flouncing at the room herself no doubt to go and complain to their mum about how unfair Hermione was being.


	4. Thoughts

AN: I will introduce Liana here and I apologise to any American readers, Liana is based on an assumption of what Jessica Simpson is like or perhaps Paris Hilton. A very bold and brassy American blonde, please don't take offence any one. I do not own anyone other than Liana. Please read and review. Thank you for the reviews!

Here it is

Hermione having successfully obtaining the remote from Sarah lay out over the settee and flicked the channels quickly, searching for something half decent to watch. She thought carefully, was she in the mood for a romantic weepy no definitely not or perhaps a good murder mystery- Morse perhaps?

'Hermione, what've we said about abusing your powers,' Mrs Granger said harshly upon entering the lounge carrying a large pile of folded up clothes to sort out.

'I'm not in the mood for her,' Hermione snapped 'what Ron and I spoke about is no one elses business,'

Mrs Granger sighed heavily and started separating the clothes into their relevant owners piles on the chair but all the time she watched her daughter flick through the tv channels.

'Can't you leave it on one channel,' Mrs Granger said impatiently 'I'm sorry about your grandmother today, she just jumps to conclusions and what did you and Ron discuss. I know that's who you have been crying about, not Victor as you would have your wizardring world believe.'

'Its still the same,' Hermione said curtly 'he doesn't know what is in front of him'

'Don't be like that my dear, you haven't exactly been around for Ron to notice you recently have you. Be fair with him. Love takes time to grow between two people. If you and Ron are destined for each other then-'

'Mum, don't talk about destiny,' Hermione interjected quickly, the last thing she felt she needed to hear was anything more about some dumb destinies and prophecies. She finally fixed on a channel, exactly what she wanted a good mystery, not Morse but Poiroit would suffice for the afternoon.

In the warm sunshine Liana Bathurst sipped her vodka punch and felt that her life couldn't get much better, although south west London was hardly a patch on the long golden beaches of Miami or the west coast it suited her for now. Harry Potter had initiated talks between the American ministers and himself via Liana but the British tabloids rather infamous for jumping to conclusions had printed a run of the mil love story about her and the Minister for Magic, Harry Potter.

'Liana, where were you today,' and annoyingly shrill voice shrieked, Liana winced and nearly dropped her drink as she was now accompanied on the veranda by a Miss Lavender Brown, her personal assistance while she was here in the UK.

'Well I was here, why,' Liana said boldly

'You were meant to be at a meeting today with the culture secretary-'

'Chill, Brownie,' Liana scoffed 'I met with him this afternoon, if you'd actually been at the Wiltshire estate then you would've realised that in fact the culture secretary spent the afternoon here with me instead,' Liana added smirking. Lavender was bright red, she hated this annoying overly confident American and how she could call her so eloquently insulting 'Brownie'.

'Don't call me that,' Lavender said angrily 'and I was at the Wiltshire estate, and no one turned up,' Lavender said angrily

'I know,' Liana said 'they were here, all afternoon,'

'You slept with him didn't you,' Lavender said angrily

'My dear Brownie, you really don't understand do you. You British are all-

'Old boring toffs, I know,' Lavender interjected angrily 'but you are not to sleep with Harry Potter,'

'Please honey, do you think I'd let my talents be wasted on the Minister of Magic, if anyone is going to initiate 'talks' then it will be the Minister trust me,' Liana said removing her sunglasses. 'We've met before,'

Lavender looked suspiscouly at her boss but thought nothing of it and swept it under the carpet. She consulted the clipboard and looked at the long list of appointments that she had lined up for Liana, international witch singing sensation.

'Well, you are meeting the Minister this afternoon then?' Lavender asked

'I would not miss a chance to talk to Harry Potter for anything,' Liana said smirking still and Lavender knew there was more to this infuriating singing sensation than met the eye.

Hermione returned to her room after being berated by her mum for using magic on her sister after Sarah had disturbed her peaceful Poiroit viewing. Hermione had once never been the type of witch to use her powers irresponsibly but Sarah was seriously asking for it had been Hermione's argument.

'Look sis, red hair suits you much better than the dirty brown,' Hermione suggested as Sarah ran out screaming that she was ginger and that she would get her sister back. Mrs Granger had deeply disapproved and instructed Hermione to undo her little neat piece of handiwork.

Hermione took out her quill and parchment and began writing out her thought, deciding that if she didn't do some writing soon her thoughts would consume her eventually and that was never a good thing.

"""""""I'm not the best at getting my thoughts down on paper but if I don't they will just get bigger and bigger. My problems seem to just get worse. I have a sister who plainly has no idea what it means to be a witch and no one, not even Ron knows what Harry and I went through at the end of the seventh year. I don't know if I will ever be able to look Harry in the eye again to be honest. And as for meeting Ron today well, I don't know if I'm wasting my efforts on someone who clearly isn't interested in me. """""""""

Placing her quill down Hermione thought it would b best to write to Ron and explain everything but first things first she thought she would run a long hot bath. She needed to clear her head and relax some more, she would then examine her new purchases of a days shopping and slip into something nice and comfy.

AN: Please tell me what you think, this is no longer a one shot. It is turning into not a novel length, no way near! But it will continue for a few more chapters. But will Ron wake up and smell the roses or will he be oblivious to Hermione forver.

Please Read and REview


End file.
